


les jours fragiles

by minamoto (ewidentnie)



Series: we go forward. [1]
Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewidentnie/pseuds/minamoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kame thinks he’s human. Jin doesn’t know how to say otherwise. There isn’t much time left.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, part one of that weird robot AU. Originally published 07.08.09 on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	les jours fragiles

Jin finds Kame on a Wednesday sitting next to the neighbour’s trash.

“Shouldn’t you be somewhere?” Jin asks, leaning down to look at him.

“No,” Kame says, and Jin can see (from his eyes, ever so telling as they are) that Jin might just be a little broken, just a little messed up.

Jin sighs. He’s always been a softie. “Come with me, then,” he says. “Let’s get you fixed up.”

 

“Who’s your friend?” Ueda asks when he comes over the next day. “Did you buy him at the konbini last night, or something?”

“No,” Jin denies, shooting a glance at Kame (who is obliviously chopping carrots in the kitchen nearby). “I bumped into him the other day,” he says. “Decided to let him stay here for a while.”

“You know what happened last time this kind of thing happened,” Ueda says.

“Not so loud,” Jin sighs. “He’ll hear you.” He pauses, looks at Kame again. “It’ll be different this time. I promise.” Kame looks over at him and smiles. 

Jin thinks he should smile back.

He tries.

For the most part, it works. He winces as Kame cuts his finger with the chopping knife a moment later.

 

“Here,” Jin says, dumping clothing in Kame’s lap. “These might fit you, but I’ll take you shopping after work anyways. Okay?”

Kame holds up a shirt, looks up at Jin and smiles. “Thanks,” he says.

They fit Kame not as well as they do Jin but they still cling to all the right spots and drape where they should.

Jin and Kame go shopping anyways, walking down the streets of the trendy shopping districts, looking at the latest display models posed carefully in the windows.

They come back with bags of clothing, setting them down in the spare room where Jin’s temporarily set up a place for Kame

Kame looks at Jin, and smiles. “You’re spoiling me,” he says with a laugh. Jin can find it in him to mind.

 

And this quickly becomes routine. Kame fits easily into Jin’s life – too easily, Ueda tells him confidentially.

It’s cool, though. Jin’s life has settled around Kame’s arrival and it’s calming to come home now from work and see Kame fiddling with something in the kitchen (he still doesn’t quite trust Kame not to burn something down, so he doesn’t let him touch the stove just yet. Someday he’ll teach him how to cook, though.) or sitting on the couch playing a game or something.

No matter what, though, every time he comes back Kame will hear Jin’s not-so-quiet “I’m home~” and come to meet him in the genkan.

Jin thinks he could get used to this – more than he already has.

 

“I,” Kame says one day, looking down at the ground shyly, “really like you, Jin.” He scuffs one shoe against the ground.

Jin blinks, realizes those tell-tale signs. He takes Kame’s hand gently. “Thanks,” he says, smiling. “I like you too,” and seeing Kame’s smile – so brilliant, just like the sun – is almost, almost (or maybe more than?) worth the lie.

 

Kame is out at the convenience store buying soda when Jin gets the slip in the mail. He sets it on the coffee table and stares at the bright red thing, frowning until he hears Kame fumbling with the lock and quickly tucks it into the boring coffee table art book that Jin bought to look smart but neither of them read. 

“What do I do?” he asks Ueda frantically over the phone later, even though in his mind he already knows there’s only really one solution.

“It depends how much you’re willing to risk,” Ueda tells him. Ueda knows what he’s saying, and Jin knows that what Ueda’s saying is true.

But for what it’s worth, he wishes it wasn’t anyways.

 

Jin is woken up at eight in the morning on a Saturday by Kame’s voice in his ear. He curses mentally, then reluctantly begins to wake up.

“Hey,” Kame says. “let’s go out today.” He drags Jin out of bed, shoving him in the bathroom with a change of clothing. Jin comes out after a shower to see Kame tapping his foot impatiently in front of the doorway.

“That’s really creepy,” Jin says.

“Whatever,” Kame replies, and then grabs his hand and drags him out of the apartment.

“Where are we going?” Jin asks.

“It’s a surprise,” Kame tells him, pulling him along. “Come on~”

Kame’s surprise, it turns out, is the aquarium near the middle of the city. It’s a cliché place for a date, and Jin’s been there tons of times before, both by himself and with someone else. Kame’s excitement, though, makes up completely for that.

It’s a wonderful date. Kame would be a prefect boyfriend, Jin reflects on their way home.

He can feel his heart break a little bit.

 

The second red slip comes as they get home and Kame rushes to the kitchen to get them both drinks. Jin can’t help but laugh a little, an edge of hysteria creeping in as he drops the slip in his pocket at Kame comes back and waves at him to sit down.

“What were you laughing at?” Kame wonders.

“Just remembered something funny from today,” Jin says, smiling.

Kame smiles back and moves on.

 

They sit on Jin’s bed – it’s maybe the first time Kame’s been in Jin’s room, he’s been staying in the guest room all along. Kame plaes a hand on Jin’s and it’s a comforting weight.

They talk, about Jin’s work and the weirdo neighbours and the dogs in the park and mundane stuff like that.

It gets late. Jin presses a kiss to Kame’s temple, delicately, hesitantly, like he’s going to break Kame sometime soon if he isn’t careful. Jin can see the sparks in Kame’s eyes, can see the short-circuits and short-outs that mean there’s something wrong. Kame moves closer, slips a hand into Jin’s back pocket and—

“Sorry,” Jin says apologetically as he reaches behind Kame’s right ear, flicking the switch there from on to off.

**Author's Note:**

> original notes: What you get for putting a very bored someone in a robotics class in camp. some would say it's reminiscent of chobits, but I think I ripped off Hybrid Child more. /D There is an epically long nishikato in the same AU in the works, and I'll probably talk about what happened to Ueda too sometime.
> 
> also oh my god I can't believe I wrote akame. :| :| :| :|
> 
> updated notes: [stares at the ceiling] it has been six years and six days since this was first posted and i still ask myself every single day what exactly drove me to write akame lmao. anyway i wanted this almost-series up on AO3 for reasons, so here it is. entirely unchanged from the original because i can't bring myself to read through my old shit lmao.
> 
> a long time ago, someone asked me what the title of this fic came from. to the best of my knowledge, it was from a poster in the classroom i spent 50% of of the day in when i was at space camp. in my defense, it was a french camp, and i was fifteen.


End file.
